Look what you made me do
by Maddiebug
Summary: Miss Fortune smirked, "I'm sorry, the old Ladybug can't come to the phone right now." She began to laugh hysterically. Seeing the person who had hurt her so badly look so betrayed and hurt. It was more than she had ever hoped for. "Why? Oh!" She giggled, before glaring into Chat's eyes and pulling out the broken fragments of what used to be a Yo-yo, "because she's dead!" One shot!


**Hey so I edited this so it was all one story. And added an extra part at the end. Idk.**

 **I've been in a bad mood recently so most of my stories have had angry tones. I have to make a choice that's really difficult and I don't know what I should do.**

 **I just want to do everything, but I can't. And I try to. And it tears me apart.**

 **Anyw a ys thanks for reading and I hope you like this story.**

...

Marinette sat on the edge of the tower and stared at the Parisian skyline, looking at all the beautiful lights. The stars illuminated the sky looking looking like faraway flames. The roads and the streets looked like a big giant maze. The buildings with people inside, asleep were quiet.

Overall, the scene below was calming. Serene. Peaceful.

It really was a shame that Marinette had to destroy it.

No. Not Marinette. She wasn't Marinette anymore.

She was Miss Fortune.

...

She sat on a park bench watching the city explode around her. Buildings has shattered. Trees were aflame. And all around there was screaming.

If this didn't catch Chat Noir's attention, nothing would.

Behind her, there were footsteps and heavy panting. "Ladybug," gasped out the broken man, hunched over, and in pain, "Paris needs you."

 _speak of the devil._ Chat Noir was right in front of her. It was ironic, almost funny. Like he didn't know that she caused the damage. "What?" Miss Fortune tilted her head, acting innocent.

"There's. An. Akuma." Every word was punctuated. He needed help soon. His eyes met hers and he froze. He knew that something was wrong.

"A what?"

"An Akuma. Paris needs you. We need you. I-" his voice cracked, "I need you."

She frowned, "That's not what you said earlier."

"What?" He squinted at her, trying to piece together the puzzle.

"You said you could do it on your own. Who needs little old me."

"I never said anything like that to Ladybug."

She winked. "Not to _Ladybug_ "

"But you're Ladyb- I don't even know who you are?"

"Oh, poor sunshine boy," she spat, "Youll find out soon enough."

"I was having a rough day," he groaned, "I took that anger out on some people that didn't deserve it. People who I care about. People I don't want to see hurt."

"Too bad, you hurt me." She mimed tears dripping down her face.

"I'm sorry." He reached a hand towards hers, trying to make peace.

"I'm sorry," she began, in a sing-songy, mocking voice.

"Marinette." He breathed.

Huh. So he did know the truth. "The old Ladybug can't come to the phone right now." She stifled her laughter, snorting a bit.

His face was utter shock. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Of course he didn't believe that stupid small Marinette was the great and powerful Ladybug. His voice shook and he had tears on his stupidly perfect cheeks, "Why?"

She began to laugh hysterically. Seeing the person who had hurt her so badly look so betrayed and hurt. It was more than she had ever hoped for. "Oh!" She giggled, before glaring into Chat's eyes and pulling out the broken fragments of what used to be a Yo-yo, "because she's dead!"

...

 **Thanks for reading. I love you.**

 **(Also if you want to read my other miraculous stories, I recommend "Masquerading as a friend" and "Lonely.")**

 **This was a one shot based off of Taylor Swift's "look what you Made me do."**

 **I was listening to music and inspired to write this. Its complete for now, unless y'all want me to write a full story. I just like the idea of an akumatized Marinette, and this seemed like a fun way to write it.**

 **Leave a comment or favorite and follow.**

 **...**

 **Part two of ?:**

 **Thanks for reading.**

...

"What did you do to Ladybug?" Chat glared, raising his arms in a fighting stance. "What Did You Do To Ladybug?"

She was still laughing hysterically when he cornered her. "I didn't kill her, in case that's what you're worried about."

"What. Did. You. Do? Where is she? Why won't she stop you."

"Its not what I did, its what you did." Puzzled, Chat let his guard down for a second, but that was enough. She winked, "If you're coming my way, just don't."

She gave him her signature Ladybug Smile™, side-stepping him and sprinted to the Louvre, ready to make her next move.

He gave chase, all around Paris, but she was faster than him. With her enhanced abilities, her speed rivaled even Ladybug's, but Chat didn't give up. His Lady would appear soon. As he followed the Akuma, he tried to call Ladybug again, but with no luck. She was nowhere to be found.

...

Like a pawn in her game, Chat was falling into her trap.

All she had to do was wait, and when the time was right, she would strike.

As he looked all around for her, Miss Fortune jumped down. "You know I love the players, and you love the game."

She had spoken too soon, and he ran away, but it didn't matter.

She was a patient Hunter, and soon enough she'd have that kitten's fur.

...

Miss Fortune was having the time of her life. As she ran, plotting her former partner's demise, she felt a power like she had never felt.

Sure, as Ladybug she had strength and skill, but she had responsibility. People needed her. Theoretically, she could do so much more than she actually could.

And she had a partner to keep her in check. Sure, Fu claimed that they were supposed to work together to save the Paris, but Marinette, Miss Fortune, knew the truth.

She and Chat didn't exist as partners. They existed to keep each other in line.

If she got rid of that pesky cat, there was not a single person who could stop her. Hawkmoth and all of his Akuma would cower beneath her.

As Miss Fortune, she could do anything.

She had the means and the ability to conquer the world. Or at least destroy it trying.

But she didn't want the world. She wanted simpler things.

She would settle for taking the miraculous, and Launching Paris into chaos. There would be no more heroes or saving of anyone. She wouldn't harm her family of course. Or her friends. Her friends would be sad, but this wasn't about them. Alya's stupid blog could be deleted. Nino would find other places to D.J.

and Adrien. Oh, Adrien, if she could even call him a friend anymore. Adrien, the boy that had broken her in an unfixable way. She would not be kind to him.

And when things seemed like they had reached their apex of horror, she could rip out Adrien's heart and shred it into little pieces, like he did with hers.

He would suffer, and she wouldn't feel any remorse. No one would expect her to do anything else, after all, she was still an Akuma.

Really, she was being generous.

She could honestly do so much worse.

...

 **Chapter 3?**

...

She waited on the Eiffel tower. Really, it was too easy.

She taunted him, sitting in _their_ spot, looking like _she_ did. Her legs were even crossed in the same way that _Ladybug_ would sit. The resemblance was uncanny.

When he came towards her full speed, she didn't even flinch, she just chuckled. "We don't have to fight," it was a lie of course, but he didn't know that.

Chat took a deep breath, sitting next to her, "you mean we can talk this out?"

"Talk this out?" She had to bite her cheek, "oh I think we are way past that."

"So what do you want then?"

"Your miraculous," she held out a hand, like she expected him to hand it over.

"No," he tried to look in her eyes, "what do you really want, Marinette?"

"I am not Marinette!" She growled, slapping his face. "I am Miss Fortune."

"Sorry, Miss," he sighed, "what do you want?"

"Oh Chaton, you don't want to know what I want."

"Maybe we can make a compromise. I can get you what you want and you can return Ladybug's earrings to her."

"But that's not what I want, not even a little bit. Honestly, I don't care what happens to Ladybug's miraculous anymore," she stood up and stared down at him, " I just want the satisfaction of seeing your face as you lose yours. As every little thing that ever mattered to you disappears before your eyes, leaving you broken."

He burst out laughing. "Sorry. It's. I'm. I can't take yous seriously when you look so much like Ladybug."

"I am NOT your lady." She glared, her angry eyes burning into his very soul.

"Yeah, I know, but you remind me of her so much."

"And why is that?"

"You're nearly identical, and even though you hate me, as you've said several times, you can't bring yourself to actually harm me."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you," she pulled a knife, seemingly out of nowhere and held it at him.

"I'm not afraid of you. I know who you are."

"And who is that?" She waved her knife around, accidentally throwing it off the tower, "oops."

"You're Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You're a great friend and amazing person. You're brave and strong and I'm sorry about what I said. I lied. I do have a crush on you, I love you so much, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is you, Mari. You have to break the curse. Defy the Akuma."

"What if I can't?"

"If you can't, then no one can. You have the positivity to expel that Akuma."

"What of you're wrong? I'm not strong enough."

"If you're the Mari I know, then yes you are." His hands were on her shoulders, they were looking in each other's eyes.

"But what if you don't know me?"

She pulled away, backing up, "And why would I want to do that."

"Because you're the best person I know. And never in my wildest dreams would I ever deserve you." He held a hand out to her, "we can do this, together."

"You're wrong about me," she looked down, "none of that is true."

"How could you say that?"

"Because I will hurt you. I'm just waiting till the time is right."

"I don't believe it. You can do this. Save yourself and then the world."

"Oh, but I don't want to do that... not again. It gets so boring." she took in his confused face, unable to comprehend that she was Ladybug and Marinette, "Darling," she winked, "I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream," she smirked as he cornered her on the edge of the tower.

Then she jumped.

...

 **Four:**

 **...**

It took forever before he caught up to her. He really was slow.

Maybe her new wings were too much of an advantage she wanted him to think that he had a chance at least.

She circled Paris, waiting for him to catch up.

By the time he found her on the Tower again, it almost seems unfair. He was so tired and out of breath, but she had barely broken a sweat.

Throwing him off guard was basic. Disarming him was simple. Restraining him was child's play. She couldn't wait for the fun part.

...

"I'm dying to know," she tilted her head, "is it killing you like it's killing me?"

Struggling to breathe through the tight rope of her yo-yo, Chat Noir only frowned. Although she couldn't tell if it was from the painful attempt at a joke or from being strangled.

"The story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now." Miss Fortune laughed, walking towards his ring.

He closed his eyes, as though he had given up. He took a deep breath, and grunted, "Cataclysm."

But that was all that he needed. Her yo-yo disintegrated under his touch. He had freed himself and started running away, needing to recover. He needed some time to recharge. He couldn't let her find him.

She frowned, not wanting to give into the chase. "Next chapter."

...

The next time they met up , he had given her another speech about saving the world.

She was really tired of it. She wasn't going to help anyone but herself. Not when they only hurt her.

"People like me are gone forever when you say goodbye." She turned, walking away from him. Away from the pain.

"Stay," he cried.

"Stay?" She laughed, "Stay? All you had to do was stay." She frowned, "but you couldn't even do that, could you."

"I'm sorry, m'Lady, I didn't mean to hurt you "

"Well you did," she frowned, "it's really a shame."

"What is?" He let his guard down for a second.

"That I never did this before."

Chat's nose wrinkled, "why would you say that?"

"Oh," she rolled her eyes, "of course you don't know." Leaning towards his ear, Miss Fortune whispered, "there is _Nothing_ I do better than revenge." All it took was a small push and he was on his knees. And miss Fortune? She was scheduling the next part of her diabolical plan to ruin her kitten.

Oh his poor little heart would be broken.

Just like how she had felt.

...


End file.
